The Shadow Hall
Guild Description The Shadow Hall was originally founded by Ura Blackstone as a safe haven for thieves and murderers. While the less-than-reputable are still welcome amongst them, the shade also welcomes anyone simply needing a home. The Shadows have been described as a terrifying, yet friendly bunch and their appearance in mass at public events and, occasionally, conflicts made public, isn't unlikely. More than one dispute amongst guilds has escalated because someone sought to involve the shadows. Ura is quick to declare neutrality and issue death threats should such an event arise, and it has proven a trustworthy tactic as the guild has outlived so many others. They aren't opposed to serving as the villains of the Alliance, though they take a neutral stance more often than not. They prefer to protect their own before offering aid to those outside the hall. They are self-serving to the end, putting their own needs above those of the Alliance. More than once, warrants have been issued and the shade have found themselves banished from the major cities, playing a waiting game with the Guards. Almost by magic, though, their crimes are forgotten soon enough and their familiar keyhole is once again seen roaming the streets. While gaining admittance to the Hall can be difficult, most would describe the struggle as worthwhile. One must take the risk of angering the guard by asking around for shadows, and then hope that word gets back to them that you are interested. Even then, it could simply be decided that they aren't willing to risk their necks for you, or have no interest in welcoming more into their fold. According to Ura the Hall is "a family first and foremost." They have been known to go to great lengths to protect their members, even if it puts more of their own in danger. The group, as a whole, is slow to trust, quick to celebrate, and even quicker to draw weapons and prepare defenses. They have perfected the 'bunker down' mentality, retreating to it's safe havens whenever something looks dangerous in order to regroup and later appear in full force. They aren't above intimidation or simple threats. It isn't an uncommon thing to spot someone bearing their keyhole in Stormwind, laughing at the guard's nervous glares and enjoying a cup of ale. Formed over four years ago the hall has endured a great deal. The shadows are a tough bunch and it takes a great deal to set them back even a small amount. Having survived everything from internal attacks, being watched by both the Stormwind Guard and the Argent Dawn, having their home destroyed (several times,) having key members thrown in the stocks and having one of their leaders pass away, The Shadow Hall is still going strong. The History The Shadow Hall was originally formed by a man named Nyrix. The rogue's history of the Hall's origins was hazy and often changed. Early in it's formation he recruited a pirate by the name of Ura who quickly took over the recruitment process for the Hall. The duo both set off to explore Azeroth yet always returned to the various places The Shadow Hall has called home. Originally stationed in a building privately owned by Nyrix in the Canals of Stormwind the Hall's members quickly grew too numerous to be housed in the small home. Nyrix made preparations and sold their previous accommodations and moved to a larger more inn-like establishment. This move caught the attention of the Stormwind Guard. At the time, the Hall's relationship with nearly every figure of authority had become less-than-spectacular due to their housing people that, in the Guard's opinion, deserved the stocks. After a few uneventful weeks in their home, a series of attacks on the Hall's members and the Hall itself began. As the attacks on it's members became more violent the building they resided in was bombed. As it's members fled, the building burnt and the occupants fled to Mirror Lake. Setting up a small encampment they held base on the shores of the lake for several months. While it is unknown how he managed it, Nyrix gained the deed to a small keep inside Nethergarde. The shadows remained there for over two years, living in relative peace. Their home remained untouched by any of their enemies. (And occasionally only damaged by their own misadventures.) Shortly after their move into Nethergarde Nyrix began to show signs of illness. How he has kept his sickness hidden from his followers is unknown, but as his body slowly started to decay and his mind more quickly slip into madness, Ura and the shadows she had begun to claim as her own, did all in their power to keep their lord alive and human. They went so far as to keep him locked in the basement, researching potential cures in any avenue they could think of, including alchemy and voodoo. In the end, there was little to be done and Nyrix gave into his sickness, becoming mad and attacking with no recognition of whom he had been. This part of the story is foggy and few know the truth. Rumor says that Ura killed the Lord of Shadows to protect the remainder of the Hall. She herself agrees that she murdered him, but there is no proof of such an event occuring. Whether or not this is true, Ura claimed the key to the Hall and overtook leadership of the shadows. Her leadership has not been contested and she's held it since. After Nyrix's death and Ura's promotion to Lady the idea behind The Shadow Hall changed only slightly. They opened their doors to anyone and everyone needing a home, not just those that needed a place to hide from the law. This choice gained them priests and paladins and average citizens and skyrocketed the guild's population and prominence in Azeroth. Now well known for their ability to protect their own and their decided neutrality on most issues involving other guilds (And the power that their members possess as far as strength and skill) the shadows are seen on every continent and their keyhole isn't an unusual sight. That isn't to say that they still don't have their brush with trouble when it comes to the law. Ura does still house wrongdoers (and is one herself) and the Guard can't seem to forget the Hall's darker beginnings. When rumors of the Argent Dawn hit Nethergarde Ura sold the shadows' deed and packed up the Hall. Roognar, a Guardian among the shadows, had discovered an out of the way isle that fit the demands the shadows would put on it. While it needed work (badly,) the Hall moved locations yet again, trekking from Nethergarde to the southern tip of Kalimdor. Warlocks were kept within the boundaries of what Ura took to calling Nowhere and summoning circles were set up throughout Azeroth, aiding in a quick return to Nowhere, despite the rather haphazard nature of traveling. They remain in Nowhere, fixing the location to their demands and celebrating in their freedom. And so the Shadows live on... OOC Notes The Shadow Hall is a heavy RP guild on the Alliance side of Farstriders. Debatedly, they are the largest and oldest guild on the server. They require an application, followed by an in-character interview and a short trial membership to gain full admittance into the guild. Aside from RP they're known to be active in PvE elements, including instances and raids. They have ventrilo, OOC channel, full vault and tabard! (Oh boy!) They also have an absurd sense of humor. The Shadow Hall was formed March 5th, 2007. Its original leadership remains intact, including charter signers remaining in the guild to this day.